The Last Unicorn
The Last Unicorn is a UK VHS release by Carlton Video on 17th February 2003. Description Cast * Mia Farrow as the Unicorn / Lady Amalthea, the eponymous "last unicorn" who, in her search for the other unicorns, is transformed into a young woman and learns about regret and love. * Alan Arkin as Schmendrick, a magician who accompanies the Unicorn on her quest to find others like her. Beagle commented that he was a bit "disappointed" by the way Alan Arkin approached the character because it seemed "too flat". * Jeff Bridges as Prince Lír, King Haggard's adopted son who falls in love with Lady Amalthea. Although he is later told by Schmendrick that she is a unicorn, his feelings for her remain. * Tammy Grimes as Molly Grue, the love of Captain Cully who joins Schmendrick and the Unicorn. While explaining that there was no particular reason that he did not write a detailed background for Molly Grue's character, Peter S. Beagle stated that he has "always been grateful" to Grimes because she "brought such vocal life to the character that she covered things I didn't do." * Robert Klein as The Butterfly, the creature that gives the Unicorn a hint as to where to find the other unicorns. * Angela Lansbury as Mommy Fortuna, a witch who uses her illusory magic to run the Midnight Carnival, which showcases mythical creatures that are, in truth, just normal animals. Later, the harpy Celaeno, one of the two real mythical creatures, kills her and her henchman, Ruhk. * Christopher Lee as King Haggard, the ruler of a dreary kingdom, who has never been happy, save for when he looks at unicorns. Beagle described Lee as "the last of the great 19th Century actors, and either the most-literate or second-most literate performer I've ever met." When Lee came in to work, he brought his own copy of the novel wherein he took note of lines that he believed should not be omitted. Lee, who was fluent in German, also voiced King Haggard in the German dub of the film. * Keenan Wynn as Captain Cully, the leader of a group of bandits. ** Wynn also voices The Harpy Celaeno, a real harpy that was captured by Mommy Fortuna, freed by the Unicorn, and kills Mommy Fortuna and Ruhk out of vengeance for trapping her. * Paul Frees as Mabruk, King Haggard's court magician who is replaced by Schmendrick. * René Auberjonois as the Skull that guards the clock that serves as an entryway into the Red Bull's lair. Beagle praised Auberjonois' performance, saying "he could have played any role in that movie and I would have been happy ... He's that talented." * Brother Theodore as Ruhk, a hunchback who works for Mommy Fortuna. He along with Mommy Fortuna are killed by the Harpy Celaeno. * Don Messick as the Cat, an old cat who gives Molly hints on finding the Red Bull. * Nellie Bellflower as the Tree, a tree that speaks and falls in love with Schmendrick after he casts the wrong spell on it. * Edward Peck as Jack Jingly, Cully's Men * Jack Lester as Hunter #1, Old Farmer, Cully's Men * Kenneth Jennings as Hunter #2, Cully's Men Credits Trailers and info Carlton Home Entertainment children's trailer from 1999 with clips of "Jellikins", "The Fairies", "Dream Street", "Kingdom Of Rhymes: Action Rhymes And Number Rhymes", "The Big Garage", "The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends", "Tots TV", "The Wind in the Willows", "The Willows in Winter", "Bananas in Pyjamas", "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie" and "Annabelle's Wish". Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Carlton Video logo from 1999 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Carlton Category:BBFC U Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:The Last Unicorn